He was My World
by Rezicca
Summary: It is the battle of Hogwarts. Tonks is searching frantically for Remus. She finds him...and her world is shattered. One shot.


**AN: Hello again! So I'm in a bit of a sad, despondent mood, and I want to make people suffer. Particularly characters that don't exist. They should suffer.**

Tonks sprinted through the halls, looking frantically for any sign of Remus. Although the halls she ran through were deserted, she could see the evidence of the violence in the piles of bodies that lay around the castle. She looked quickly at the faces of each body, fearful one might be the body of Remus.

_He's alive, _she thought to herself, terrified, _He has to be alive. I'd know if he wasn't. Oh Remus…"_

Then she heard a voice, a voice she'd always recognize, a voice she'd never forget. But the voice wasn't speaking, no, it was cackling. And Tonks knew that cackle meant someone with meaning was dead, for she had no doubt the source of the malicious cackle was Bellatrix Lestrange, her aunt.

She stopped dead in her tracks, glancing sadly at the empty portraits; the occupants had all fled their pictures. Hearing the cackle again, she gripped her wand angrily, her hair slowly taking on a reddish hue.

"_I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! Hahaha!"_

The auror winced as she remembered that awful day. Then, her heart sank as she realized what Bellatrix might have done.

"REMUS!" She shouted, running again, desperate to find her love, her husband. Before she knew it, Tonks found herself in the middle of a battle with a masked death eater.

"Aah, there's the werewolf's wife," the death eater sneered as he shot a killing curse at her, missing and hitting a tapestry behind her. Tonks said nothing, refusing to allow herself to show her fear to the death eater.

Silently, she shot a stunning spell at the masked fighter, hitting him square in the chest and killing him. She continued to run through the castle, shouting for Remus and killing every death eater in her path, but her heart sank with each one she encountered.

Gasping for breath and on the brink of exhaustion, she opened a door to her right stepping over the masked body in her path.

She walked to the corner of the room, which was empty save for few bodies, and tried to catch her breath.

Then, something caught her eye, and her world was shattered.

"No…" she moaned, sprinting to the body lying barely in the light of the candles above. "No…no…please no…" Her eyes filled with tears as she knelt next to the body.

The werewolf was grey, looking so peaceful he might have been asleep. Tonks sobbed, running her hand slowly down his cold face, brushing his scars.

"Remus…" she sobbed, her tears falling freely down her face, "Please Remus, please don't do this to me." But she was begging to an empty shell, the empty body of the only man she ever loved.

"I love you…" she cried softly, "Remus…Remus!" She screamed his name overcome by her sorrow. The auror shook with her sobs as she held her dead lover's face, still stroking his cheeks.

"So is the wolfie dead?" A mocking voice came from behind her. Tonks jumped to her feet, gripping her wand, and was face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You killed him" Tonks said quietly and ominously. "You killed him. You killed him! I'll kill you!" She raised her wand quickly and shouted _"CRUCIO!" _

Bellatrix collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain. When Harry Potter had cursed her, she felt the pain, but it was nothing compared to the pain now, the pain caused by the niece she had just made a widow. Tonks turned her back to the writhing death eater, kneeling once again over her husband's body.

"He was my world, he was my life," Tonks said softly, ignoring the pained screams of her aunt. "What will I do now without you Remus?" She kissed his cold cheek, trying to savor his smell, for it still lingered on him.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt a wand poking her back. She knew Bellatrix had recovered, and she didn't care. She didn't care what happened to her now; her life was over. She couldn't live without Remus, without her love.

"If you're going to kill me," Tonks whispered, her tears still falling down her face, "Do it now." She pressed her lips to her husband's, saw a flash of light, and then it was all over.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I cried while writing it.**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
